


Break Me From Inside Out AU

by Seito



Series: KHR AU Posts [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Meta, Role Reversal, not a full fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: AKIRA-DAIYAMONDO-SUTA WHISPERED:For the 5 Headcanon au how about Vongola and Giglio Nero situation reversed in the future arc. Instead of Byakuran putting a spell on Yuni he puts one on Tsuna and joins Vongola and Gesso to make Miliefore. Yuni is still the sky arcobaleno and Tsuna is still the vongola Decimo. Everything else goes as the future arc did only instead everyone except Tsuna goes to the future and for some reason the Arcobalenos are still alive and reborn can meet his future counterpart.





	Break Me From Inside Out AU

**Author's Note:**

> Over on tumblr, I often post fairly detailed story notes. They’re usually in response to asks games, what-if stories that I don’t have the time to write out or just wanted to have fun worldbuilding and don’t have a plot to write. Some of them have little drabbles; some get turned into full fics later down the road. You could consider them a first rough draft on some level.
> 
> It was getting hard to keep track of them on tumblr, so I decided to bring them here.
> 
> They are considered  **complete**  as is. If I turn them into full fics, that is at my discretion. They also might be drastically different if I do turn them into a fully fic. However, you can wander into my askbox on tumblr to ask questions about these AUs. It may or may not result in another part uploaded.
> 
>  
> 
> **They are not up for adoption.**

  1. Here is a universe where Byakuran was a little smarter, played a little bit harder. Here is a universe where Byakuran took one look at Vongola’s growing power and recognized the cunning that Sawada Tsunayoshi hid. Here is a world where Byakuran took no chances. Between a young, untrained girl, and a rising mafia don, it was an easy decide to go after the don first. Here is a universe where Byakuran trapped Tsunayoshi’s heart, used Tsuna’s soft heart and “let’s give him a second chance” nature against him.
  2. Reborn doesn’t take the capture of his student lightly. But even he, the World’s Greatest Hitman, would have a hard time going up Vongola (who hell or high water, will stick with Tsunayoshi) Not to mention given Vongola’s size, majority don’t even recognize Tsuna’s change of heart. Plus, you know, there was capable-of-leveling-cities Tsuna himself.
  3. It is both terrifying and relieving when younger!Tsuna shows up. How do you break it to someone that due to what Byakuran had done, the lives of millions of civilians and mafiosos now stain his future hands?
  4. Meanwhile, back in the present, Nana takes one look at her son (mysteriously older for some reason), blankly staring into the distance and twinge of familiarity hits her. It had been nearly 9 years since she had seen that blank expression.  
  
All she does was is gather him in her arms, hand carding through his hair and humming the soft lullaby she use to sing to him when Tsuna was five.  
  
“It’ll be alright, Tsu-kun,” she murmurs. They got through this once, they’ll get through it again.



**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  **   
>  [The tumblr break me from inside out au tag](http://seitosokusha.tumblr.com/tagged/break-me-from-inside-out-au)   
> 


End file.
